Onigiri
by Shion Becker
Summary: Zanark no conocía lo que significaban los celos hasta el día que vio a la pelirroja con el moreno. Aun sin comprender sus propios sentimientos, no se dejaría vencer por esa chiquilla, ni siquiera en la cocina. "Dicen que la clave para enamorar un hombre es con la comida." RyoZan


**_¡Welcome to my colorfull world! Yeah, I'm a fuckin' unicorn ¡I LOVE ME! xd ah y felices fiestas :Z_**

**_lwkjsalkjalkws ¿Que pasa, homosexuales hermosos? hace mucho que no paso por aqui, uno meses, muy poqueeeto tiempo OwO esta vez vengo a presentar otra de mis locas invenciones que hago en el ocio. I know, soy una conchuda porque ni he terminado los demas fics Dx no me maten, culpen a mi mami que esta muy drogada y se le da por creerse una adolecente para salir conmigo (?)_**

**_No wn mejor culpen a_ **Miche-Kirkland,_**yo, una inocente pikachu vivia su bonita vida llena de punk y hard yaoi (?) pero un dia Level-5 trajo un momento entre dos hombre, la pobre pikachu de mente inocente no vio nada raro en esa amistad, pero una loca psicopata vino a enseñarle un nuevo mundo al pikachu: El RyoZan ._.**_

_**Mejor me cayo y los dejo disfrutar.**_

_**IE GO CS (ctm, cuando empiece la nueva saca agrandaran mas el nombre wn ._.) no me pertenece, le perteneces a la geisha de Level-5, pero eso si... quiero decir que Miche-Kirkland -con mi colaboracion (?)- creo el RyoZan.**_

_**Advertencias: Mucho Ooc por parte de Zanark, me salio muy tsundere, casi como Yokozawa Takafumi E: ah y mega GAAAAY xd**_

_**¡Disfrútenlo o los violo!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**One-shot**_

_**...**_

_**Onigiri**_

_****__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Chicos, final del entrenamiento! — gritaron el grupo de _managers_ al unísono.

El sol se estaba ocultando, el atardecer era el encargado de avisarles a los jugadores del equipo de Raimon que se estaba dando por terminado el arrasador entrenamiento diario. Un partido se acercaba y como ahora concluido toda la persecución con El Dorado, era necesario seguir entrenando para fortalecer sus músculos luego de la paradoja. Al dar finalización, Kidou, que se encargaba del entrenamiento (ya que Endou no pudo asistir), apunto de decirles a su equipo algunas palabras, se vio interrumpido por un mensaje de texto que había recibido.

"_Llegas tarde, Kidou-kun. Si no te apresuras no tendrás tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado"_ el receptor se ruborizo notoriamente llamando la atención de su hermana entre tanto guardaba su celular al leer al remitente. —Buen entrenamiento, lo veré mañana —dicho esto, se retiro velozmente.

_Es la quinta vez esta semana, no tienen remedio_, pensó su hermana suspirando mientras se engía de hombros—¡Gran entrenamiento, muchacho!—Exclamó cuando el resto de chicas les entregaba sus bebidas respectivas.

Como todos los días, los chicos entraron a los vestidores y se cambiaron sus vestimentas por el uniforme escolar. Un joven moreno de gran coleta y piel oscura, se mantuvo esperando afuera a que el resto de sus compañeros evacuará el lugar. No tenia algo planeado por hacer siendo viernes, ya que el sitio donde acostumbraba entrenar había estaba en periodo de construcción por los serios destrozo que sobrellevaba, lo que lo obligaba a no regresar por un tiempo; dado por esto creyó que no seria mala idea salir con alguno de sus compañeros para pasar el rato.

Al instante de percatarse la presencia de un peli azul de ojos ámbar, lo llamó—¡Oye, Tsuru-!

—¡TSURUGIIII! —Un castaño se abalanzó sobre el brazo del nombrado, esté por inercia no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, lo habían tomado desprevenido como siempre.

—¿Matsu…? Tenma, ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó apartando la mirada para evitar que el contrario notara el tono de color repentino que adquirió su rostro.

—¿Cómo que 'que sucede'? ¡No olvides que hoy teníamos una cita!—Replicó el castaño con un semblante enfadado que posteriormente seria cambiado por uno entristecido gracias a la importancia que le daba su pareja a estos pequeños detalles.

El peli azul se conmovió por esa adorable gesto; lo abrazo protectoramente rodeando su cuerpecito entre sus grandes brazos trayéndole una cálida sensación cariño—Por supuesto que no me he olvidado, tendremos una gloriosa cita.

—Kyousuke…—el castaño se sorprendió por el acto de su pareja acurrucándose en el pecho del contario con un carmín cubriendo sus pómulos, soltó una risita suave y depósito un beso antes de dar marcha tomando de la mano a su pareja.

_Mentecata pareja de tortolos… _pensó mirando con algo de enviada a la pareja. Pese a eso su expresión cambió por felicidad al ver una cabellera rosa acompañada por una cabellera grisea saliendo de los vestidores. —¡Kirino! ¡Shindou!

Los llamados se giraron al ver como el moreno se acercaba a ellos, interrumpiendo su charla.—Nishiki-sempai…

—¡Me alegra que no se hayan ido aun! Me preguntaba si podríamos salir algún lado, karaoke o a comer… ¡Los tres juntos!

La pareja de 'amigos' intercambiaron miradas dudosas, pero en ese mismo instante que cruzaron miradas las apartaron guiándolas en direcciones contraria, aportando gran confusión en el moreno. El peli rosado con ojos azules habló primero tartamudeando un poco.

—Es que… mis padres no se encuentra en casa por esta semana, entonces nosotros pensábamos…

—¡Fantastico! ¡Podemos ir a jugar videojue-!

—¡Kirino y yo queremos ir juntos! ¡SOLOS! —expresó el peli gris con el rostro convertido en un tomate armando se de valor, y luego de soltar aquella confesión, apreso la mano del peli rosado con la suya y la jalo en dirección contraria para alejarse rápidamente del moreno.

El restante se tomó unos minutos para procesar lo acontecimiento anterior, se quedo echo piedra por la exigente cancelación, sin embargo, minutos después cayo en cuenta a lo que se refería con 'estar solos'; carraspeo un poco al notar como deportas imágenes ingresaban a su cabeza, no podía permitir que alguien lo viera tornarse de ese color rojizo.

Pasando el rato, el moreno pudo comprobar como los rechazos aumentaban y se quedaba sin opciones, por alguna mera crueldad del destino todos sus compañeros ya tenían citas o compromisos ya programados; unos tenían citas en grupo y el resto tenia citas con sus parejas de otras escuelas (Amagi, Kuruma…), incluso al parecer Kurumada se había conseguido una linda novia con la cual pasar el rato.

Suspiro un poco desconsolado por la soledad en tanto deambulaba por los alrededores del instituto, sin sospechar siquiera un poco que a unos cuantos metros de distancia, una penetrante mirada de alguien que se apoyaba en un árbol lo desnudaba por completo. Un cabello verdoso oscuro, una piel bronceada de un tono anaranjado y unos expectantes ojos carmesí, no obstante esta vez no sostenía esa sonrisa arrogante que acostumbraba llevar en el rostro, en cambio miraba con un aspecto serio al medio campista.

Nadie que lo conociera podría creer que Zanark Abalonic estuviera confundido o dudoso por algo. A pesar aquello, su semblante se debía a cierto recuerdo que invadía su cabeza.

_**Poder.**_

_Ningún sonido entraba por sus oídos, no sentía su pulso y no le hacia falta aire. Estaba ciego por la oscuridad, sus articulaciones eran apresadas por unas especies de cadenas invisibles que lo inmovilizaban, como la sensación que le da a alguien con la picadura de una serpiente, estas lo sostenían con fuerza, pero él no podía sentir alguna clase de sensación por aquello, ni dolor, absolutamente nada, se sentía extremadamente vacío. Su vista era nublada, que ni por lo menos podía saber el lugar en donde se encontraba._

_**El poder me consume.**_

_Todos su ser estaba siendo encerrado dentro de sí. La persona en el exterior no era él, era la cosa que lo controlaba, un demonio tan poderoso que todo su cuerpo era controlado como un simple títere, la potente oscuridad aumentaba la fuerza paralizándolo completamente, nada estaba a su disposición. No podía hablar, su boca estaba seca y parecía que no tuviera voz. Era muy frustrante._

_**No puedo liberarme de él, estamos unidos.**_

_Las cadenas eran firmes, lo hacían pensar que la idea de que se soltaran alguna vez fuera muy lejana. No tenia salvación, lo pensaba porque ese era su destino y por mucho que deseara poder liberarse, no estaba a su alcance hacerlo el solo. Quería llorar, pero no lo valía._

_**No sirve de nada seguir vivo.**_

—_¡ZANARK!_

_¿Quién…? Ese era su nombre, o al menos eso recordaba. ¿Habrá sido una alucinación? Era lo más probable, no tenia a alguien cercano que se preocupara por su seguridad, aun cuando esa voz le sonaba bastante familiar. No lo comprendía. Lo único que podía sentir su cuerpo era que a la lámina que lo encerraba le ejercían unas minúsculas grietas; las cadenas que lo sostenían comenzaban a aflojarse, permitiéndole moverse un poco._

—_¡Espera, yo te salvare!_

_¿Salvarlo? Seguramente había escuchado mal. ¿Por qué alguien haría tal cosa? Sería una atrocidad para todo aquel que lo reconocía, nadie necesitaría tener que soportarlo de nuevamente, las cosas serian mejores sin su molesta presencia. Sin embargo, no podía evitar esconder la felicidad que sentía muy dentro de si por esa repentina salvación, deseando que esa voz no fuera una mentira. _

_Las cadenas se hacían polvo, despejando a sus músculos retomar el recorrido de su sangre, trayéndole alivio; el caparazón se quebraba liberando a sus ojos de aquella ceguera._

—…— _Las palabra no salían, posteriormente de volver a la realidad su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sudado por el supremo agotamiento, el cansancio provocaba que se mantuviera de rodillas en el suelo, jadeante. —¿Quién…?_

—_¡Zanark! ¿Te encuentras bien? —una persona de voz preocupada que le resultaba levemente conocida llego en su auxilio._

"_´¿Quién es?" Levanto la mirada para verificar el rostro de su 'salvador', pero la ceguera no se lo permitía a primera vista gracias a los brillantes rayos UVA que lo atacaban. A pesar de eso, lo que él nunca pensó fue que prontamente de haber reconocido a esa persona, su pulso se iba a acelerar velozmente por sobremanera sin su intención; tampoco imagino que su cuerpo alguna vez podría sentir la sensación de estremecimiento y coloración del rostro._

El delantero poso su mano sobre su armadura, mas específicamente en la zona del pecho, y lo agarro con firmeza chasqueando la lengua por la cólera surgía dentro de él.—Tsk.

No entendía por qué su corazón se estrujaba al ver a ese _estúpido_ moreno que lo había salvado anteriormente. Desde aquella aventura, no podía retener ese deseo por verlo cada día, y los días que no lo hacia, se sentía 'vacío'. Todas esas emociones que tenia el moreno, causaban diferentes reacciones incontrolables en su cuerpo, de humor en especial. Esa clase de cosas eran plenamente desconocidas, y eso lo hacia enfadar aun mas.

Inconscientemente golpeo el árbol, muy fastidiado y masculló:— Maldición…

—¿Zanark?— una voz vacilante lo saco de sus pensamientos, girándose esperando lo peor comprobó que se trataba del mismísimo moreno que asaltaba sus pensamiento; esté al verlo embozó una amplia sonrisa— ¡Sabia que eras tú! ¡Tiempo sin vernos!

_Otra vez_… sus latidos volvían ha contraerse avivadamente, trago saliva en un intento por recuperar voz y pronunciar siquiera un 'hola' pero la palabras no salían, lo único que fue capaz de hacer era asentir levemente. ¿Estaría enfermo? No era posible, él se cuidaba muy bien. ¿Algo le habría caído mal? Solo la repugnante comida de Gamma, aunque no era probable que eso fuera el que originaba esa disgusto en su ser. Sin embargo, él era muy consiente que el único que podría contestarle todas estas preguntas y dudas era el mismo moreno. Gracias a la fija mirada que mantenía el moreno por el silencio, tomo el aire resignándose ha dar el primer paso.

Y en el inoportuno instante, una voz chillona y grave se hacia presente—¡RYOUMA!

—¿Midori?—el moreno la miró con algo de desconcierto. La chica se acercaba corriendo toda sudada. —¿Por qué tan agitada?

—¡Por tu culpa, idiota! ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? —se quejó recuperando el aire con el ceño fruncido por la furia.

—Ah, estaba hablando con Za… —cuando se giró para mirar a su acompañante, solo pudo ver el tronco del árbol y nadie cercano.— ¿Dónde estará?

—Ya te estas volviendo loco, Ryouma—bromeó ella sacándole una carcajada al contrario.

_Crack_. Una rama llamo la atención de la pareja, miraron arriba pero en el árbol no se encontraba nada fuera de lo común, aparte de uno pajaritos ruidosos. Eso es debía a que el delantero se había escondido en una rama detrás del árbol, pero por su descontrol casi lo descubren cuando destruyo una rama con su mano. Se acercó al nido de pájaros frente a él e indico- ¡Shh! Silencio.

Una furia abrazadora lo había conquistado al escuchar como reían juntos. Le salía humo por las orejas, apretaba fuerte sus dientes controlando las ganas de gritar. Estaba aturdido desde que ha estado observando al moreno; sentía esas cosas al verlo con aquella niña, furor y envidia. En su mente podía imaginarse a el mismo agarrando el cuello de la mujer y quitándole la vida en un instante. Eso era lo mas extraño, él podía odiar a muchas personas, no obstante tuvo esa clase de pensamientos _psicópatas_. Se asomo un poco para seguir escuchando con molestia la charla que se elaboraba.

—Bueno, y a todo esto, ¿porqué me buscabas?— pregunto el moreno cambiando de tema.

La pelirroja recordó sus razones y su rostro se enrojecían, lo que impacto a Zanark. _Esa reacción... _

—¿Midori? Tu cara esta roja ¿tienes fiebre? —sin previo aviso, el moreno pego sus frentes deshaciéndose de todo espacio personal.

Zanark sentía que por poco e iba a perdería el control, todo su cuerpo se llenaba de odio y grandes ganas de matar a esa pareja, no sabia el por qué, pero no podía resistir esas grandes ganas separarlos. Para su suerte, la pelirroja fue la que lo empujo lejos.

—Estoy bien… —la chic trataba de recuperar sus color natural mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su rostro, cosa que llamo la atención de los dos hombre presentes. Se la dejo en sus manos y se fue corriendo, pero no sin antes gritar— ¡E-Es una pequeña recompensa por tu esfuerzo! ¡Adiós!

La figura de la chica desapareció tras el atardecer. El moreno aun sin entender lo pretérito se sentó en su mismo sitio y se dispuso a descubrir el contenido de la caja, mientras seguía colgado inconscientemente por la mirada de Zanark. Al abrir la caja, se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse con un trio de bolas blancas, mas especifico, tres _onigiris._

No llevaba alguna carta o una nota escrita cerca, solo agarró una de estas y la guio hasta su boca, la saboreo por unos cuantos segundos. —¡Delicioso!

El corazón de Zanark se oprimió, pero no era ese sentimiento incomodo y a la vez agradable que había estado teniendo últimamente, mas bien era algo doloroso. No sabia que hacer al respecto, se sentía muy frustrado, casi como si hubiera _perdido_. ¿Perdido? ¿Pero qué cosa? ¿En que momento había entrado en una competencia? Esas eran las peguntas que lo atormentaban.

No quería estar ahí oyendo los sonidos de satisfacción que emitía el moreno al comer el arroz, se apresuró a desaparecer del lugar en un instante.

…

No quería llamar la atención por armadura extravagante, tampoco podía tomarse a la ligera que estaba en una ciudad antigua y no podía usar su motocicleta en las calles porque resultaría _anormal_. Comenzó a merodear a través de las ramas de los arboles, no se le antojaba volver a la base, pero tampoco quería quedarse en un solo lugar con todo los sentimientos que lo atormentaban.

De árbol en árbol, meditaba sus emociones. Ese sentimiento de fastidio cuando veía al moreno sonreír por las cosas que hacia esa chica, su felicidad causado por ella -o por cualquier otro- lo hacia vomitar. No lo concebía, se sentía bien cuando lo observaba reír, no obstante si era ocasionada por alguien mas, unas fuertes ganas de matar a alguien lo inundaban.

Además ¿Qué tan difícil era hacer un _onigiri_? Había leído varios libros sobre economía humana del pasado, claro esta que en el futuro esas clases de preocupaciones sobre la alimentación ya no eran algo de mayor importancia. Sin embargo, leyó en un libro que relataba como en el pasado la gente gustaba de preparar las comidas a mano, la gente apreciaba mucho esas cosas. Y por lo leído, hacer un _onigiri_ no era algo tan complicado.

Reaccionó antes ese pensamiento, últimamente no estaba siendo el mismo, no era para nada de él estar pensando en hacer cosas del pasado, es decir, 'hacer algo bueno por alguien'. Aunque su cabeza lo hacia pensar todo lo contrario a sus principios.

"¡Esta delicioso, Zanark!" unas imágenes de lo que ocurriría si él era el que cocinaba la comida, esa sensación por alguna razón lo hizo sentir muy feliz, él mismo no quería admitirlo reprimiéndose una sonrisa, y cuando valió a la realidad sentía algo caliente en sus pómulos.

Se acomodó en la rama de un árbol frente a una casa, no sabia como lidiar con estos sentimiento, los cambios de humor repentinos eran un completo fastidio, siquiera con Gamma podía estar tan enojado, y ni con molestar a los demás podía sentirse tan feliz.

Sus oídos pudieron captar un sonido proveniente del suelo, sino se equivocaba esta era la casa de ese entrenador que habían capturado hace unos meses, ese tal Enzo o Endou.

La ventana que parecía llevar hacía la cocina se entreabrió, permitiéndole observar a una mujer de unos 20 años de cabello pelirrojo que abría el grifo lavando algo que blanco… era arroz. —Endou-kun… —suspiró algo molesta, tensando a Zanark que creyó que habían descubierto su presencia—Lo único que ha hecho este tiempo es estar en casa de Kazemaru-kun, esa amistad me esta separando de mi esposo —confesó llevando el arroz hasta un pequeña maquina que lo calentaría y que luego le daría forma.

_Eso es_… antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba tomando nota de todos los movimientos que hacia la mujer, y al finalizar se devolvió a la base.

…

—Y después… tenía que agregarle más sal —mencionaba el delantero leyendo una nota que poseían sus manos.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado rápidamente a la base, se metió en la pequeña cocina y siguió lo pasos que había escrito anteriormente. Efectivamente lo que había escrito era muy distinto a lo que indicaba los libros que estuvo leyendo durante un tiempo, pero posiblemente esas cosas 'a mano' era lo que le gustaba a la gente de ese tiempo.

—Tal vez debería buscar una caja…—recordó la pequeña caja con ilustraciones de flores que le entrego la chica X –la cual no recordaba su nombre por su falta de memoria– al moreno, una pequeña vena ejercía de la furia que lo asedió. Corrió hasta la despensa buscando una decoración _mejor_.

—_Beta-chan~_—una voz habló a metros de la cocina.

—Gamma imbécil, aléjate de mi—escupió una mujer de cabellera azul verdoso y ojos violetas, aun que en este momento su adorable rostro era opacado por un rostro irritado gracias a cierto peli plateado que no la dejaba en paz. —Creí haberte dicho que te mueras, basura —sentenció girándose con unas incontrolables ganas de ahorcarlo, callándolo para siempre.

—No lo hare hasta que una belleza como tú acepte salir a una inolvidable cita con este príncipe que has estado esperando. —Esta confesión haría desmayarse a cualquiera, no obstante para la capitana de Protocolo Omega 2.0 era la excepción, lo único que le causaba era ganas de suicidarse —_Baby_, solo tiene que aceptarme y ambos podremos ser felices.

—No en esta vida, amigo—decretó adentrándose a la cocina. Unas bolas de arroz en la pequeña mesa captaron su atención— ¿Eso será de Zanark? Hace un rato me pareció escuchar su voz.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del chico, casi de oreja a oreja, tensando a mujer — ¿Zanark? Interesante… —Con pasos lentos fue acercándose a la mesa, tomó en sus manos una de esas bolas blancas saladas.— Mira este… _onigiri _se llama ¿no?, tan perfecto. Seria un pena que desaparecieran…

La mujer arque una ceja expectante— ¿Qué planeas, _puntitas_? — cuestiono usando el apodo que le había otorgado. El de cabello plateado agrando sus sonrisa casi torcida lo que le saco un escalofrió a la contraria, el peli plateado se llevó el bocadillo a su boca abierta, mastico el alimento. De repente, se detuvo en seco luego de unos pocos segundos de haber degustado del 'bocadillo'. —¿_Puntas_?

De un momento a otro el cuerpo del peli plateado perdía la estabilidad, la gravedad lo traicionaba provocando que se desplomara como piedra sobre el suelo, su rostro era pálido y se sentía como si se le fuera a salir el alma en cualquier instante.

La mujer miro aterrorizada los _onigris_ que aun quedaban, se notaban tan perfectos que casi se veían brillos destellantes. Sonrío con ironía—No puede ser tan malo…—sostuvo con fuerzas uno de estos y lo introdujo en su boca lentamente, no temiendo lo peor.

—Alpha, estoy seguro de que escuche un golpe por aquí… —aviso una aguda voz entrando a la cocina. Sus ojos verdes al igual que su cabello en forma de conejo era lo que hacia original a Fey Rune, pero ni el mismo se esperaba encontrarse con tremenda escena hasta que pisó una _cosa _en el suelo— ¿Pero que demonios…?

—Amor, vamos —el peli violeta se adentro en la habitación tomando la mano de su amante, sin siquiera percatarse de lo que esté miraba con asombro.

Dos masas, o mejor llamados _cuerpos_, estaban tumbados en el suelo uno sobre otro, con el alma saliendo de su cuerpo, murmurando monosílabos que estaban a su alcance, tratando de pedir auxilio. El capitán de Protocolo Omega nunca se imaginó una situación en la que sus dos compañeros estarían tendidos en sus pies rogando por su auxilio. No sabia exactamente si estar feliz o perturbado.

—Alpha, tenemos que ayudarles —el pequeño conejo miro con preocupación a los presentes mientras se inclinaba para mirarlos mas de cerca.

—**NO**—finalizó el contrario con su típica cara de yeso tomándola mano de su pareja y estrechándola hasta jalarla fuera de la cocina.— Prometiste llevarme a ese sitio llamado 'Parque de diversiones', quiero comprobar si ese nombre es el apropiado, dejemos que esos tontos se las arreglen solos. —Ya que el rostro del más bajo estaba muy enrojecido no presento ninguna objeción.

—¿Cómo paso esto…?

Hace después de que la pareja desalojara el establecimiento, el oji rubí retorno su entrada a la cocina un poco distraído, sin embargo al caminar pudo sentir algo duro sobre el suelo que pisaba, y en un principio, se espantó a causa de los dos cuerpos inmóviles en medio de la cocina. Pateo la cabeza del peli plateado, ciertamente estaba desmayado. Suspiró mientras acomodaba el resto de _onigiris_ en la pequeña cajita con decoración de círculos. Luego de terminar su tarea, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación limitándose a reconsiderar ayudarlos.

—Ustedes se encargan de limpiar.

…

_Simplemente increíble._

Pensó que gracias all mal temperamento que padecía, no tenia ganas de estar cerca de una multitud de estudiantes de otro tiempo, era para el un nido de ancianos. Intentando no llamar la atención con su extravagante apariencia, decidió tomar prestada la ropa de Alpha: una blusa blanca, pantalones bombachos negros que poseían una cinta blanca a cada lado, zapatillas rojas y una pulsera negra en la mano izquierda. Opto por presentarse temprano, entregarle el recado y retirarse rápidamente. Sin embargo, por un error de cálculo, cometió una equivocación.

Era sábado, es decir, no había necesidad de que los alumnos vinieran.

Todo ha sido en vano. Sin razón alguna, su pecho se sentía apretado, era una mezcla de frustración y decepción, furia y pena. Dentro de sí no podía repeler las ganas que tenía por ver la cara de ese _estúpido_. No podía evadirlo, su mente lo reprimía por elaborar esa clase de estupideces o sentir esas emociones, tanto su cuerpo como su sentido común en sí deseaban verle. Y lo deseaban mucho.

Suspiro entristecido sin saber por qué, no obstante era de menor importancia aquello. Se giro retomando el paso antes de sacar su balón rojo dispuesto desaparecer de ahí.

En el momento en que se alisto para sacar el disco de su bolsillo, una voz conocida lo llamo— ¿Zanark? ¡Vaya, te he visto dos días seguidos! ¡Que suerte tengo!

El delantero petrificado se dio media vuelta temblando con miedo en su pálido rostro a encontrarse con su _tabú. _Este traía dibujada su típica sonrisa amistosa en el rostro mientras rascaba la nuca—Tu eres…

—¿Eh? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? —el moreno se sorprendió, ladeo la cabeza y se señalo a su mismo con el dedo índice. _Se olvido de mi…_ lloriqueo internamente.—Soy Nishiki Ryouma, el mediocampista de Raimon.

El contrario se giro completamente quedando frente a él, mirándolo con la mirada baja. Lo había tomado con la guardia baja. —Se muy bien quien eres… ¿Qué haces aquí si hoy es sábado?

—Siempre asisto los sábados a entrenar aquí, desde que mi Maestro volvió a Italia me ha impulsado a entrenar el doble de tiempo que ante. —De alguna manera, la sangre subió a la cabeza de Zanark al escuchar aquello, no por nerviosismo, sino a consecuencia del enojo repentino.— Aun que esa debería ser mi línea, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Solo es curiosidad, en realidad me da gusto verte.

La sangre bajo de su cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia los pómulos mientras apretaba la caja que resguardaba en su espalda. _Solo dáselo y lárgate de inmediato _pensó reprochándose por ese comportamiento. —Pues yo…

—Tu cara esta roja ¿estas…—Zanark no pudo escuchar lo siguiente, sus oídos solo captaban los latidos de su propio corazón suavemente y sus ojos eran hipnotizados por los del contrario que se acercaban sin previo aviso.

Al reaccionar por la cercanía de sus rostros, entro en pánico—¡TOMA ESTO! —chilló estampando la pequeña caja en la cara del otro, alejándolo, esté a causa de eso fue disparado por la fuerza del golpe ocasionando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo a unos centímetros del mismo árbol del encuentro anterior.

Luego de calmarse, el delantero se acercó rápidamente al moreno cuidadosamente, levemente preocupado.— Lamento eso…

—Ow…—El moreno se incorporo rápidamente sentándose en el suelo sobando su cabeza por el golpe, el cual no parecía ser muy grave.— No te preocupes, soy un cabezota y estaré bien. —Echó un vistazo hacia ambos lado para encontrar con la mirada el objeto con el que fue lastimado— ¿Y esto?

El delantero se ruborizó al mismo tiempo que giraba su rostro, evitando que el moreno se percate de ello.—Hace un tiempo tu… me salvaste de ese poder que me controlaba. Ustedes llaman a esto un 'agradecimiento', pero solo quiero dejar en claro que yo no te debo nada.

No se habló mas, el moreno abrió la caja, encontrando las bolas blancas perfectamente formadas, con alga que casi brillaban, se notaban como un platillo verdaderamente esquicito.

—Deja de mirarlo y come —rogó, aunque sonaba más a una orden. El moreno se quedo mirando la caja desorbitado sin obedecer.

—Zanark… yo también traje el mio. —expreso sacando una pequeña caja de bolados azules del interior de su bolso.

Unos segundo pasaron antes de que ha Zanark se le quitara la cara de _pokerface_ de su rostro. Y en posteriormente de procesarlo todo, se encontraba parado dado la media vuelta, con respectiva caja en sus manos, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Espera, espera, espera, espera! —el moreno lo agarró de la muñeca jalándolo antes de que se fuera— Solo escúchame un momento. —Zanark se giro de nuevamente arqueando una ceja en cuando el otro capto su atención. El contrario posó una mano en el suelo y le dio unos cuantos golpecitos— Hagamos un trato, me dejas comer tu comida y tu me acompañas comiendo la comida que yo traje.

Dudo por unos segundos, pero finalmente se dejo convencer por la carita suplicante del moreno. Suspiré y se acomodó nuevamente frente al contrario, tomó la caja correspondiente y la abrió. No se sorprendió mucho, el onigiri se veía exactamente igual al suyo, solo un poco mas común. El moreno imito sus movimientos y ambos dijeron al unísono:— _Itadakimasu_.

—Esto se ve delicioso, ojala sepa igual —expresó aferrando el arroz con sus manos. Zanark lo contempló unos segundo antes de probar un bocado de su propia comida, observando detenidamente los movimientos que hacia hasta meter el bocadillo en su boca. Cuando esté comenzó a masticar, el delantero descubrió que sus manos no dejaban de sudar, trago saliva y espero con ansiedad la respuesta del otro. —¡Sabe muy bien! ¡Tus _onigiris_ hechos a manos saben asombrosos!

_Bathump… _

Un repentino latido se presento en su pecho, anunciando la aceleración de su pulso nuevamente, ya no era una sensación incomoda, mas bien era _gratificante_, se sentía muy complacido. Al instante después, no sentía un silencio incomodo, mas bien era tranquilo, podía sentir su corazón latiendo mientras veía como su compañero devoraba a gusto. Tenia la boca llena de arroz, y sin previo aviso él ya se encontraba embobada mirando sus labios.

_¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?_ Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos extraños pensamientos entre tanto probaba un bocado de su propio onigiri. Al masticarlo, se asombró ante el sabor — Esto sabe rico…

—¿Ñuñca hash probadu?—interrogó con la boca llena, y al ver la cara de confusión de su acompañante, tragó su comida de una vez— Quise decir, ¿Nunca has comido un _onigiri_? ¿Ni siquiera el que preparaste? —El oji rubí negó levemente con la cabeza mirándolo atentamente. —Mi Maestro me preparaba mucho esto al entrenar como recompensa por mi esfuerzo —Inconscientemente, el delantero se fastidio levemente frunciendo el ceño, aunque al parecer el otro no se percato ya que prosiguió: —Cuando se regreso a Italia, un amigo de su confianza tenia un restaurante y como estoy de camino _oji-san_ a veces me regala algunos _onigiris_. Te llevare a comer algún día.

Eso se escuchaba bien, no obstante una leve desilusión llego al pecho del delantero, estaba algo frustrado en el interior. Al principio sintió algo de felicidad al saber que al moreno le había gustado su comida, pero la alegría no duro mucho al enterarse que no era el único que pensaba así, por mucho esfuerzo que le pusiera a lo suyo podían haber mejores.

—¿Sabes algo? —habló el moreno llamando su atención.—Creo que tus _onigiris_ son los mejores que he probado en mi vida. Serias una fabulosa esposa —confesó con la mayor inocencia en el mundo, sin prever el conflicto en esta o la reacción que podría tener en el otro. —_¿Zanark? ¿Qué te pa…_

_Bathump, bathump, bathump, bathump, bathump…_

Los latidos no se detenían, ya no podía detenerlos y no era consiente de como hacerlo, la voz del moreno ya no era audible, solo su corazón latiente; sentía todo su cuerpo caliente tanto su rostro como el resto de esté. Al sentir la expectante mirada del moreno, intento movilizar los labios— Lo siento yo… —no pudo continuar hablando.

El moreno se inclino hacia adelante, acercó sus rostros y besó delicadamente al delantero, éste último se paralizó por el acto, desapareciendo la vergüenza en tanto la sustituía con asombro. Fue un simple rose de labios que se termino cuando el moreno se apartó.

—No sé que me paso, fue un impulso…—murmuró el moreno sin quitar la vista de su rostro.

Nishiki notó que el rubor en las mejillas del oji rubí aumentó, provocando que su corazón latiera con fuerza, se veía tan adorable y perfecto. Ninguno de los dos creyó lo que sucedido, el moreno rozó con su lengua sus labios, estaban calientes. La acción parecía a la de su sueño... No, era mejor de lo que había imaginado. No podía negarlo, muchas veces había deseado hacerlo.

Nuevamente acercó sus rostros, Zanark no fue capaz de frenarlo, su mente estaba en un trance profundo; Nishiki nuevamente unió sus labios en otro beso, más profundo, más desesperado. El otro simplemente se dejó llevar, descubriendo que la boca del moreno era muy enviciante, así que rodeó el cuello contrario mientras este lo tendía lentamente contra el suelo. Al final se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos, sus cuerpos calientes se rozaban, Zanark estaba jadeante y el moreno lo miraba hipnotizado. Se acercaron nuevamente sin apartar la vista el uno en el otro, esto causo que el oji rubi se le enrojeciera la cara, lo que causo el despertar de algo dentro del contrario.

—Zanark… —susurró recuperando el aliento. —¿Puedo violarte?

_Clic_. De un momento a otro la rodilla de Zanark se implanto en una zona prejudicial para todo hombre: su zona baja— ¡MUERETE, IMBECIL!

…

—¿Y ese mal humor?— cuestionó el capitán de Protocolo Omega siguiendo con la mirada al oji rubi que venia rechinando los dientes con un aura de odio. Esté paso de largo adentrándose en su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta de golpazo.—Que carácter.

—Me pregunto que le pasara a todos hoy—menciono algo divertido el peli verde colgado del brazo de su pareja.

—No metamos las narices en donde no nos llaman. Vamos, mi habitación esta en el fondo del pasillo —aviso jalándolo mientras caminaban tranquilamente.

Zanark se tumbo sobre su cama, estaba cansado por el largo día, no tenia ganas de pensar en nada, quería descansar y olvidarse de todo. Más que nada de ese moreno… e inesperadamente su rostro se ruborizo recordando _ese_ momento. Apretó su rostro contra su almohada tratando de conseguir algo de sueño, y cuando pensó lograrlo, un vibración lo interrumpió

Era su celular, esté indicaba que había recibido un mensaje de un numero desconocido. Abrió el mensaje y asombró al leer el mensaje.

"_¿Aun iremos a nuestra cita? —Nishiki Ryouma"_

Suspiro y escribió rápidamente una respuesta:

"¿Cómo demonios conseguiste mi numero de celular?" fue lo que escribió. En el momento en que pensaba soltar el celular, recibió una respuesta inmediata.

"_Alpha y su pareja vinieron a visitarnos hace unos días, no podía perder esa oportunidad :D Eso es lo de menos, ¿Cuándo iremos a nuestra cita? — Nishiki" _respondió.

"Yo no acepte ir a ninguna cita contigo" contestó con un poco de enojo subiendo a su cabeza, ¿Quién se creía para arreglar esas cosas sin avisarle? Nuevamente recibió respuesta inmediata.

"_Vamos, quiero comparar los onigiris que acostumbro come y los tuyos — Nishiki"_

Su rostro se enrojeció de molestia y escribió con el ceño fruncido "Cierra la boca, monstruo come _onigiris_"

Cerró el celular y se acostó sobre su cama entre tanto se masajeaba uno de sus hombros mal heridos, en toda la noche no logró dormir bien por la preocupación de que le saliera bien el bocadillo. Al menos lo valió.

Sintió una vibración a un lado suyo, extendió su mano libre para alcanzar el aparato y lo abrió. Terminando de leer el mensaje, no lo respondió, simplemente agarro su almohada y se cubrió el rostro convertido en tomate, intentando calmar su alterado corazón lleno de felicidad.

"_Bueno, no hay necesidad de comparar, es claro que el tuyo ganara… porque cualquier cosa echa por ti es perfecta."_

* * *

**_Debo agregar que 'en el amor, no existe el sabor' (?) :ZZZ no hace falta decir la cursileria que escribí :c se que esta horrible, Zanark era un tomate andante... oe alucina que si, me imagino a él disfrazado de tomate... con su cabello...ctm xDDDDDDDD _**

**_Aqui son las 3:11 a.m. me cago de sueño pero había prometido terminarlo hoy. Miche: quiero una cuarto de libra :V Ahora si, mi mamá esta hablando dormida por lo que significa que mi hora de soñar con yaoi a llegado, me despido homosexuales xd pero primero ire a jugar Slendytubbies porque ya me envicie C: Ajiu (?) m_****_e duele el cuello horrible, creo que mejor me voy a dormir :U_**

**_Posiblemente mi mami leera esto porque es una metida asi que: Holi mami C: .|. nah mentira xD Si lo leiste hasta el final, eres inteligente y mereces dejar un review y si no te gusta, puedes dejar un review y luego yo te tiro un zapato, HAPPY END :D me siento como esos bloggers que andan haciendose publicidad, pero yo se que si hubiera un boton de 'me gusta' todos lo pondrian aqui ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?_**

**_Si alguien tiene ganas de hablar conmigo mi facebook esta en mi perfil, daría mi twitter pero da flojera porque nunca publico nada :v_**

**_Aviso para los que leen mi fic: Ya que estoy mas libre comenzare a actualizar mis demas fics, creo que lo mas cercano sera Kazemaru :2_**

**_¡El pikachu se va a invernar! ¡CHAO HOMOSEXUALES!_**


End file.
